


the bell-beat of their wings

by LadyHatake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Excessive use of the word "fuck" ngl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Nipple Play, Profanity, Reader Insert, SlightlyDom!Eren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHatake/pseuds/LadyHatake
Summary: "You know, since I've gotten up, I've been thinkin'...""Oh god." Was your tired reply as you squirmed in annoyance at his still-moving fingers. "What is it now? Can't it wait a few hours?""It really would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste." Eren stated pleasantly, and you swallowed with a furrowed brow as he slid his fingers teasingly along the hemline of your cute cotton panties.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	the bell-beat of their wings

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with the topic of anal sex, this fic is not for youuu. 🌼 Go in peace. 
> 
> Also, love me some Eren Jaeger 💚 and the title of this fic was taken from the W.B. Yeats poem "The Wild Swans at Coole" because I also love me some Yeats....and I take fic titles from poetry sometimes. :)

It was a cool night— cool for a Shiganshina summer, anyway, with the window open and the lights turned off. 

The stars were out, hanging shimmery and beautiful in a near-cloudless sky, with the moon splaying a soft bluish-white light across your neighborhood. 

All of this was lost on you however, because you'd been sleeping since the ending of your b-horror marathon with your boyfriend a handful of hours earlier. But now, the house was dark and calm, without even a single disruptive sound to break the peace, or your easy slumb— 

Thud. 

"Fucking ow!" A voice hissed, and there were several more muted noises, as evidently someone was hopping around in a nearby hall with an injured foot clenched in their hands. 

A minute later the bed shifted without warning and you mumbled something incomprehensible as another body sank in next to you. An arm rested along your back and you hummed a pleased noise, snuggling further against the body behind you. 

"You okay?" You asked sleepily, despite the darkness and comfort of slumber that wanted to pull you back in. Eren's nieces and nephews on his brother's side tended to leave legos and other tiny, dangerous toys laying about the halls after a visit. 

That had been three days ago, and the house still hadn't properly been cleaned. Guess that said something about both of you, because you'd both had the time to sweep up, you just hadn't. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Eren yawned behind you and pulled his phone from where it had ended up under his pillow. "Stepped on another fuckin' Lego. These kids need to stop scattering land mines everywhere they go."

"It _is_ getting old listening to you bitch about it." You smirked sleepily, then kissed Eren's well-toned bicep as you allowed one of his arms to sneak under your head. It didn't make for the best pillow, but it was _Eren_ so, whatever. "I'll pick them up in the morning." 

"It _is_ morning." Eren's other hand, previously preoccupied with his phone, began rubbing circles on your back and you hummed in contentment as his warm touch soothed the last of the weariness in your body. His words had no meaning in that moment, and you could soon feel yourself drifting off once more, happy that Eren wouldn't be up anytime soon to injure himself on more discarded toys. 

That is, you'd been drifting off until the hand that had been calmingly stroking your back moved further south to rest against your clothed rear-end. 

"Eren." You reprimanded, and it wasn't a sexy sort of groan— it was more of a 'leave me alone before I kick you' sort of sound. "That tickles."

"Sorry." Was the quick reply, but your jerk of a boyfriend didn't sound sorry at all as he kept drawing what must've been (ticklish) figure eight's or some shit on your right cheek. "You know, since I've gotten up, I've been thinkin'..."

"Oh god." Was your tired reply as you squirmed in annoyance at his still-moving fingers. "What is it now? Can't it wait a few hours?" 

"It really would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste." Eren stated pleasantly, and you swallowed with a furrowed brow as he slid his fingers teasingly along the hemline of your cute cotton panties. 

You knew what he was referring to; every time you might've thought you and Eren would indulge in some...'backdoor play' you underwent an extensive, almost ritualistic process of cleansing yourself to make sure everything went off without a hitch. 

Afterall, what did men think came out of women's asses? Flowers? No way in hell you'd let Eren hit that without any prep.

Just the thought of the wasted opportunity made you let out a breath of relief while simultaneously sinking your libido in disappointment. It wasn't something you'd ever admit out loud, but..you actually enjoyed the taboo and forbidden pleasure-pain that came from _that type_ of intercourse. It helped that Eren could hit your g-spot just as well from that place as from the other one...

No. Not tonight. 

"Too bad, so sad." You mumbled, trying to make yourself sound more tired than you suddenly were. Or should you say _weren't_? "Loosen up your wrist. I'm going to bed." 

"Hmph. Fine...whatever..." You could hear the disappointment coloring Eren's tone but were actually too tired to care. In a moment of cruelty, you scooted back further to lay flush against your boyfriend and chuckled when he groaned. 

Instead of making some inappropriate and possibly cruel joke, you found yourself simply, tiredly, letting sleep overcome you once more. You relaxed into the sheets, only humming when you felt Eren shift on the bed, pulling his arm out from where it had cushioned your head. Whatever else might've been said or done soon became a moot point with you as you fell into what was sure to be another long bout of sleep.

Or so you thought.

Until you felt a nice, warm sensation along the swell of your chest and sighed lightly in sleepiness, still not yet awake. However, the persistent sensation was quickly sending little sparks of pleasure and desire skirting down your spine and between your legs.

"It would be a damn shame...to let this beautiful entrance go unused." Eren hummed again, nosing along your throat as he give a particularly sharp flick of his fingers at the nipple closest to him. 

You flinched at the pain but panted as you rubbed your thighs together and felt your womanhood warming up, little sparks of lust alighting in your nether regions. "Especially after all the careful prep you went through." Eren continued. 

"Don't remind me." You moaned, hiding your face in the pillow briefly as he continued his groping, squeezing your prominently aroused breasts before trailing down to lightly tickle your tummy. 

Oh, man. Now that he'd gone and touched them, your breasts were surely _not_ gonna be sated or happy until he gave them more attention. You knew it and so did—

"Ah..." You breathe, eyes still closed as Eren grabbed at one soft breast to pull it's hard little nub up to his tongue and lave at it softly. 

"I don't know about you, princess." Eren kissed and licked your suddenly wet and pleasure-filled nipple. The movement of his lips was sweet torture against your hardened nub. "But I don't want this morning to go to waste. Still got plenty of time before the neighbors wake up...I know how you love the quiet."

"You should've thought about that...last night." You responded, a bit annoyed but pushing your chest nonetheless into his fingertips as he reached for the other nipple.

"Believe me, I was." Eren answered as he flicked and rubbed at one little peak while he showered attention on the other with his mouth. "Then Reiner came over, then Zeke...not that I don't like our family, but it wasn't exactly an opportune moment."

You could provide no answer to that because now, Eren had reached under the long baggy shirt you'd worn to bed (one of his) and had slid deviously over your clothed sex. Rubbing against the tiny clitoris slowly coming to life there, Eren made a show of moaning softly and rutting his prominently hard member against your rear. 

A moment more and he was panting sweetly into your ear as he mouthed at it, one hand still busy at your chest, fondling and squeezing softly while the other was trapped under your smaller frame. You gave a soft sound of disappointment when his fingers left your clit in favor of your chest; your thighs squeezing together impatiently.

Trying to keep your cool was out of the question when he was moaning like that, and he knew it. Sighing in sleepy resignation, you brought a hand up to your mouth and licked two fingers and a thumb before taking your non-sucked-on nipple and rolling it between the digits. You keened as the triple stimulation between your ear, nipples and clit did it's job in fully arousing you to the point that your feminine tunnel began aching for something to fill it. 

But you hadn't had long to wait after Eren's fingers had abandoned the space between your legs to grab for your chest again— before his leg was sliding up between both of yours so that the lean muscles of his thigh nestled itself indecently against your warming nether region.

Fingers leaving your chest for a moment, Eren reached down and pulled your soft panties all the way to the side so that the entirety of your pussy's folds were exposed for his leg to nestle between. Shamelessly, you squeezed the intruding thigh and slid your newly-uncovered sex directly over the skin, biting your lip when your clitoris hit the silky material of his sleeping shorts. 

"Oh yeah...like that, baby?" Eren moaned breathily into your ear as he sat up a bit in bed and pulled you to rest on top of him, your head resting on a low pillow over his shoulder and his hard erection digging into your thigh from behind. 

"I want you inside me." You moaned low, pleading. 

"Patience is a virtue." Eren responded teasingly and you were caught between rolling your eyes and eyes rolling up as the heavy feeling of his hard member springing eagerly out of his boxers met your soft sex. 

Eren moaned breathily as well as the cock he'd just freed from his sleepwear rubbed tantalizingly slow against the moistening valley protecting your clitoris. Inevitably, your panties slipped back into place over your labia, and you took initiative to reach down and slip them off, abandoning the damp material to the floor. Reaching down, Eren rubbed the hard tip and shaft between the flushed lips, giving them a kiss with the blunt head before rubbing in between them to greet your throbbing pearl. 

Feeling rather whorish, you opened your legs to give him easier access and were gratified when he muscled his knees in between yours to spread your legs open even more. A clear message conveyed even with that single motion: don't close them until I tell you to.

How could Eren just pull you on top of him like this anytime he wanted you wondered, writhing helplessly as Eren's fingers slid teasingly along the undersides of your excited nipples. Coaxed to complete, trembling arousal in a matter of moments under the careful fingers of your boyfriend, the little buds had been practically begging for attention since he first touched them.

And attention they received. 

"Ah..." You panted breathily, chest rising into the touch of Eren's warm fingers, biting your lips as he raised his fingertips in time with your deep breaths— keeping the pressure gentle and consistent as he teased you awake from the slumber you'd so been enjoying. 

"Mm!" You grunted as Eren sucked a mark into your shoulder in time with his fingers which had been rubbing circles into your clit. You flinched bodily as he flicked the nub, hard, and felt your entrance tremble flutter in want against his warm shaft. 

How you wished that shaft was inside you right now, filling your emptiness...

Now panting on top of him and struggling not to feel as though you were crushing him, you lifted your hips upward towards empty air as Eren's fingers continued to torment your chest. 

It was still early in your playtime, but you could feel yourself already beginning to moisten between the thighs, all owed to the stroking and tugging fingers against the rosy buds of your tits. 

You knew this game. Somehow, your sensitive nipples had remained that way throughout your five and a half years of lovemaking, and each and every time that Eren devoted attention to them, you worked up so much wetness that no lube at all was needed to ease his uncovered cock into your welcoming body. They were a major erogenous zone for you, providing nearly as much pleasure as your clit when touched. 

"Feel good?" Eren whispered against your ear. You nodded quickly, pushing your chest into his hands as you reached down— one hand to grab into one strong, tan thigh, and the other to feel the wetness beginning to leak out from your entrance. 

"Dripping yet?" Your boyfriend asked huskily, bare cock grinding hard and heavy against your ass as he pulled one of your hard nipples up to his mouth to torture it with his teeth. 

"Yeah." You whined, flinching and clenching your aching cunt around nothing as his rough treatment of your body only made you hunger more for him. 

Fuck, if he wanted your ass tonight. Now that he'd teased you to complete horniness, your cunt was fucking aching for something to fill it, his dick, his fingers, anything hard and wide. Tired and horny and pleasure-drunk, you'd half a mind at the moment to maybe ask him to slip a dildo into your pussy while he fucked you from behi— 

"Nnh!" You whimpered as the flat of one palm landed heavily across the inside of your thigh, stinging the skin there and no doubt turning it pink with the force of the slap. You could only gasp when, immediately after, Eren slid a comforting hand across the area of assault before slipping it down between your legs. 

Finally, you thought desperately as you moved against his hand, earning yourself a sharp bite to the neck as he continued to pull and pinch the nipple that he was still able to. To your dismay, he'd only moved to rub at your clit, which (at the moment) was not top priority. 

That didn't stop a small stream of precum to begin sliding down the crevice of your ass. Or the pathetic whine that left your lips as he rubbed circles on your little pearl—

"You like that princess? Getting hot and wet." Eren growled. Subconsciously, you moved your hips forward against his hand and backward against his cock in quick little increments to try and catch something, anything, against your hole, even to get it to drag against the rim of your asshole...

"But we're going to need a little more wetness," Eren continued, and your mouth hung open as he abruptly grabbed either of your legs and pulled them up so that your knees hovered just over your bouncing chest. 

Holding them still, he ordered your hands around your knees and nearly immediately set to rubbing your excited clit with the pads of his fingers. 

You keened, writhing as your boyfriend made your body sing with nerves being played _just right_. Your singing nub, now adequately stiff and full of sparkling nerves, begged for the continued assault even as Eren spread your slick cunt open with his fingers and felt around your pink and quivering hole. 

Whimpering openly at the treatment to your clit and entrance alike, you gasped with an uncontrollable twitch of your hips when he slid two fingers inside you with little warning. Your pussy spasmed at the intrusion and you gasped, wantonly moaning and arching your back to feel the digits as deep as possible.

"Ooh!" You moaned an indecent wail as Eren sunk his warm fingers into your sensitive canal.

Feeling Eren's member twitch and his fingers recede, you bit your lip and looked down to see him give his member a few tugs with his wet hand. A low sound of pleasure rumbled through Eren's chest under you and your mouth dropped open again in a delighted sigh when his digits returned to your clenching tunnel. 

"Ohh _fuck_." Eren moaned, thrusting up eagerly against your plugged ass as he thrust the hard length of his two fingers into your leaking pussy. No doubt, wanting to sink his cock there too. 

"Yes! Eren...!" You pleaded, feeling yourself edging closer and closer to the peak of ecstasy when he angled his fingers upward. 

Yes! You could've cried at the feeling of another fingertip easing you open. Your arched back made Eren's knuckles press firmly against the rim of your entrance and the slick threat of your hole being stuffed made you shake. 

You panted and tried thrusting down to get more of his fingers inside. Instead of going deeper, Eren simply twisted his fingers slowly upward, curling them and said, "Squeeze."

Hopelessly turned on, you obediently squeezed your pussy around his wholly welcome digits and groaned at the feeling of his fingers carefully stroking your g-spot. The sensation quickly lulled you to relaxing your muscles, but you just as quickly remembered his command and squeezed again; then moaned as you felt a good amount of pleasure-fluid well up and slide down your perineum, straight over your emerald-filled asshole to join the previous, cooling trails.

You heard him growl low in his throat and whined when he raised his now warm and slick fingers and to start pulling at your nipples again. The slick slide of his fingers against your little peaks, already rosy and sensitive from his earlier efforts, sent hot waves of desire through your chest. Your clit throbbed when Eren flicked the firm little buds with two unforgiving fingertips. 

"Eren!" You choked, letting your legs fall to either side of his hips as his thumb and index fingers tapped at, stroked and rolled your flushed nipples without mercy. Pinching them and rolling lightly as though trying to tune a guitar made you whimper and raise your hips against his erection still tapping wetly against your slowly-dripping center. 

Another minute of this had your legs tensing and twitching, and your mouth open to let gasps and sighs of pleasure drop freely to the bed beneath you. Eren's eyes were dark when you turned to look into them and you felt his eager cock bob in the air directly next to your own excited sex. 

"Think that's enough?" Eren asked huskily as he kissed along the side of your neck. Grabbing you around the back of the neck, he pulled you in and set to kissing you senseless. 

All you could manage was a soft moan and a nod as you rested your head against his shoulder— all thoughts of crushing him blown away with the ecstasy he was pumping through your body. 

Your sound of disappointment when Eren removed his fingers would've been embarrassing had you any sense left after _that_....your nipples, as stated, never failed to make you wet and extremely horny after being played with. 

You yelped at the sudden sensation of tugging at the plug Eren had worked into you earlier that day. You squeezed instinctively and keened when Eren rubbed a soothing hand across your ass and thighs. 

"Relax." 

"Yeah." You answered breathlessly, and keened when Eren gave the jewel-decorated toy a tug that allowed it to slip out through all the slick you'd just produced.

When you heard the plug hit the bed sheet, you were about to puff up in protest; that was quickly halted when Eren's cock fell heavily against both your now open asshole and still-leaking entrance. A bit uncomfortably, you felt cool slickness trail down and into the slightly gaping entrance.

"Mm _fuck_." You groaned, clenching around air as your pussy begged for something to enter it. Despite the small ache in your ass from the sudden loss, you imagined what it'd feel like just for Eren to start fucking you now, properly, and your hips twitched at the thought. "Eren..."

A low groan left your lips as Eren rubbed soothingly slick fingers against your newly-unplugged ass and let a few slip in. You frowned in discomfort and you could feel Eren grin as you tensed your shoulders. 

"Sadist." You groaned, clit throbbing despite yourself as your stretched rear entrance got the treatment you wished your lady entrance was getting. Sliding two slick-as-hell fingers into your ass, Eren groaned when you hissed and squeezed. 

"No lube needed." Eren breathe, and you clenched your jaw at the strange feeling of being opened up. 

"Oh god." You huffed, leaning back now as Eren kissed at your neck and ear. "Fuck."

"You're okay, baby." Eren soothed, curling his fingers up to rub at where your g-spot was, but through the walls of your ass. Reaching for your still-aching clit, you whimpered and rubbed the little aroused pearl. "More than okay...I'm gonna make you feel so good...just hang on for me."

Breathing deeply, you endured the extra, blunt fingertip being added and bit your lip at Eren's tip teasing over your soaked entrance. Beneath you, Eren's legs widened, causing yours to widen as well when he thrust up suddenly, dragging his cock against the opening of your pussy and catching on the pink, welcoming entrance. 

You gasped freely and bit back a loud cry when he thrust up into your wet channel once, and only once. The sweet stretch of his heavy cock was almost enough to make the first trembles of orgasm begin in your lower stomach; but it was a fleeting ecstasy, because he was only thrusting in to get his cock, now covered with rubber protection, nice and slick and shiny. 

The next few minutes you would look back on in a painful, blissful blur as Eren bodily moved you to the side and onto the bed, on your stomach. Then, your boyfriend was behind you, running his hands up and down your curves and ass, whispering sweet nothings as he kissed your shoulders. 

Knowing instinctively what he wanted, you spread your knees and pulled your legs up under you as he helped you with an arm under your waist. Giving your ass a little slap before squeezing each side in his big hands made you sigh, and the fingers suddenly rubbing at your clit made your muscles bear down in surprise. 

"Mm!" You gave a surprised moan, muffled as you stuck your face in your pillow. Tugging at the shirt still bunched up at your neck, you pulled it off quickly and used the soft material to grasp between your fingers. Eren gave his own groan as he rubbed the considerably-sized head of his cock over your stretched hole. "Here we go, baby."

"Your lucky I love you." You accused in a strained manner as he began pushing in— the feeling of being stretched wide was both sweet and painful even after all this time. And it was far from the first. 

"Fuck." Eren groaned and glancing back, you could see that his eyes had closed, mouth fallen open at the feeling of your clenching heat. 

When he caught your eye, glazed in pain and arousal, he smirked, open-mouthed, and rocked a little, making you tense up in discomfort. "Sorry...should've stretched you a little more."

"Shut up." You moaned when he flicked and pinched your clit in 'apology'. "You did that on purpose."

"You like the _stretch_." Eren hissed as he slowly bottomed out. Eren hadn't stopped rubbing with the wide fingertips of one hand and your entire nether region fluttered in answer; your ass around his thick erection and your cunt against nothing but wistful heat. Then, he rocked forward and you gasped. "And so do I."

"How would you know that?" You groaned, but he was right. You'd never told him, but feeling the stretch of your ass was one of the things you enjoyed about this. The two of you had sex often; so it wasn't as though his cock was painful to you anymore like it had been when you first started having sex. 

"Gimme a minute to find the right spot." A short noise like a scoff was all that escaped you as Eren began sliding in and out of your slick entrance; slick from his earlier efforts at teasing you to floods of precum. 

The burn of being so stretched out, the dull, barely-there pleasure of being so full was causing little beads of swet to erupt all over. But it wasn't hot; the breeze from the window was still present, bringing fresh air as Eren moaned and pulled out completely, only to drag more wetness from your cunt with his fingers to your asshole, and then push back in. 

God, you could feel his size so much more when he was filling you up like this. 

You could hear the strain in Eren's breath as he slowly thrusted in and out. Knew it was only a matter of time before he was truly fucking you and keened at the idea. The sooner the blunt tip of his cock was hammering down towards your g-spot the better. 

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck..." You swore rapidly, breathlessly, an embarrassingly short amount of time later as you'd been forced downward towards the bed, your legs having given out. 

You squeaked, eyes closed in half-mortification and half-apprehension as your clit began throbbing out of control now, being stimulated far too much by the bundled up blankets under you as Eren nailed your ass from behind.

"Oh, _shit_!" Eren said in surprise, seeming a lot more cool than you were as the motion of his steady thrusts forced your little pearl to slicken and slide sweetly along a particularly thick section of blankets and sheets. "You're about to come, aren't you?"

You whimpered again as Eren slapped the side of your ass and almost came undone as he groaned breathily. He could undoubtedly feel the clenching and fluttering of your walls as you were pushed further and further to a blissful peak.

In preparation of your oncoming high, Eren brought one hand down on the side of one thigh heavily, then the other hand. You almost purred in satisfaction at the welcome, sharp twin pains and felt the wet slide of Eren's mint-tinged saliva as he let it drip onto your abused rim. 

You gave a short cry as his next set of hard thrusts nearly threw you over the edge. Your walls relaxed and contracted uncontrollably around his intruding cock and you panted rapid breaths in pleasure as the last of the pain from being taken from behind ebbed away. 

Each slide of your slick cunt against the sheets had you moaning and twitching in what was sure to be a powerful orgasm. Eren's beautiful cock, now rubbing and rutting right against your g-spot, stimulating it through the walls of your ass and pussy, was making up for the slack that ignoring your dripping tunnel had created. 

"Are you..." You managed, before Eren was pushing down on your lower back and thrusting even harder— made easier by the extra coat of slippery saliva— and you were coming mercilessly hard with a startled cry, your clit rubbing torturously fast on the bed sheets. 

You couldn't be sure because everything was so fucking wet already and Eren was still thrusting, but by the sound of his cursing and the tone of his voice, you were pretty sure that your pussy had just thanked him for the incredible fuck in a very wet sort of way. 

"Oooh _god_." Eren moaned and you swore, you could've came again from his voice alone. For your part, your eyes were will glazed, and your ass still twitching from the violent surge of absolute nirvana. 

_Fuck_ , that was nice...you thought, and Eren was still going. You'd half a blissful mind to ask if he was close, but found yourself just lying mostly-still and waiting to see which one of you would come next. 

"I love when you come around me." Eren moaned breathily as he braced himself by sliding further up on the bed, cock shifting angles just a bit inside of you. "When I can feel your pleasure..." He picked up speed a bit. "I can _feel_ just how much...your body loves my cock."

You panted on the thoroughly debauched and soaked bed as he continued to hammer away at your ass, your dripping and pleased cunt still clenching in the aftershocks of your orgasm. All at once, you were happy Eren had waited and took the time to enter you from your more undesirable entrance instead of just fucking you via the 'normal' route. It might not have been your favorite thing in the world at first...or after, but hell, if it wasn't satisfying.

"Are you...close?" You asked, still tired and breathless, and were abruptly shocked as Eren quickly pulled out and pushed back in a second later to give you your answer. 

An animalistic growl left Eren's clenched teeth as he pulled your hips up to meet him roughly, your soft ass cushioning his hips as he gave a few final thrusts. Your mouth had fallen open and your pussy throbbed at the feeling of warm cum shooting into your thoroughly-ravaged rear tunnel.

"Fuck..." Eren leaned in to rest his forehead against your back, his cock still throbbing inside you as he came down from his high. If the surprise wasn't enough from you having no idea he was about to come, the fact that he'd the audacity to pull off his condom just to come inside you definitely was. 

"Eren." You sighed, shaking your head in an annoyed manner. You scoffed. "Fuck you." 

"On it." Eren laughed and pulled out slowly, making you grimace. He sat back from where he'd been hugging you and you growled as he dragged his softening, now _unsanitary_ member against your slick folds. "Yeah...that's a nice view."

"You're so embarrassing." You complained, but your stomach fluttered when he touched your rear hole gently, pushing two fingers in for a moment before he sat back on his heels. 

"Sit up a little."

"Oh, god..."

" _Sit up._ " 

"Nn." You complied and grimaced as you raised yourself onto your shaky arms, and sat up, lowering your ass just slightly. You had a feeling you knew what he wanted. 

"Oooh fuck." You heard Eren breath as you closed your eyes against the feeling of his cum dripping slowly out of you to slide in little pearly trails down your ass and thighs. " _Fuck_ your ass is sin incarnate right now."

"Okay, stop _staring_." You complained, but groaned as you felt three wide fingers enter your ass to join the pearly cum still slicking the inside. "It's embarrassing."

"Not to me it isn't." Eren shrugged, the asshole. You sighed though, relaxing once more as he pushed some of the cum dripping out back inside. "Shame I can't lick it up, though."

"I know something else you can be licking." You couldn't help but groan as his thumb reached down to tease your flushed clit, now having softened a bit for the lack of stimulation.

“Oh yeah?” Was the response, and through your hair, which had fallen into your eyes, you saw the loving, trouble-making smile you’d fallen in love with in high school. Eren grinned at you, as he walked forward slowly on his palms to cover your warm body with his own. “Where exactly would that be?”

“Three guesses.” You chuckle, humming a pleased sound as Eren leaned in, his emerald eyes closing for a kiss; and staying closed, as he trailed his wet lips down your jaw and neck. At the hollow above your collarbone, Eren kitten-licked the skin with his hot tongue.

“Here?” Eren asked, making your spine tingle with the sound of his voice. 

“No.” You answered, voice breathy in anticipation as his mouth travelled lower, to treat your left nipple to a circular lick and suck. 

“Here?”

“Almost.” You struggled to hold back a whine as his ministrations were bringing back your arousal and anticipation full-force. 

“Mm…” Eren hummed as though in musing, and gave you several little licks and bites down the length of your body; near your ribs, your waist, then your hip. Finally, he reached the ‘v’ of your legs and licked a slow figure eight into your inner thigh with the tip of his tongue. "What about...?" He began, but your head was already shaking a negative on that, eyes glazed slit lay and lips being licked in anticipation. 

The sound of your phone buzzing on the throw rug near your bed was lost on you as Eren once again kneeled on the bed, though this time he’d grabbed both of your legs and brought your thighs up onto his shoulders. 

“Here…?” Eren asked, and your breathing picked up in pace as his eyes flickered down from your own down to your flushed, moist pussy lips and back up again. Placing a chaste kiss there, Eren hoisted your hips up and into his arms as he lay flat and you whimpered as he brought your pearl in it’s plush folds up to meet his mouth.

“Ah! Eren!” You cried weakly, legs twitching and stomach jittery as your clit was all but attacked by his gently lapping and flicking tongue. Slyly, a set of two fingers reached up to slide into your ass. “Oh—!”

“Mmm..” Eren agreed, giving all his attention to the task in front of him—making you fall apart at the seams.

Knock, knock, knock!

It was somewhere around your third orgasm of the morning (and around fifteen minute after Eren had buried his face between your thighs) that a knock sounded from down the hall. The front door, more specifically. 

“Hn?” Your eyes shot open at the sound; but Eren, bless his heart, barely registered the sound and kept on, laving at your well-loved clitoris with enough enthusiasm to make you blush. “Eren?”

“Hm?” 

“The door?” It came out as more of a question, and you hated yourself for it when your boyfriend raised his face from your pussy long enough to shoot you a questioning look. 

“It’s probably Rico.” Eren replied with a shrug, sending you a sultry look as he lowered his jaw once more to flick his tongue against your clit. You jumped in response, and your slick channel wept little drops of precum against his previously stroking fingers. “Should we answer?”

“I would think so.” You sighed, pulling a pillow over your face as Eren reluctantly kissed your thighs goodbye before sitting up with a grumble. A second set of impatient knocks met the front door. “She’ll break down the door if we don’t.” You remembered the brief buzzing of your phone earlier. "That might've been her texting us earlier."

“I’ll get her.” Eren stood, now with a pair of black boxers covering his obvious erection. Bending down, he kissed your hair and sent you a small smile. “Shower?”

“When you come back.” You smiled back, resisting the urge to throw the sheets right back off when Eren settled them around your naked frame— you were quite dirty, but the sheets needed to be cleaned anyway. “I love you.”

“You know I love you too.” Eren grinned over his shoulder and went to answer a third set of knocks. 

Sometime later, you and Eren were showered and lying on a large hammock next to the man-made pond in your backyard. Your backyard was rather large, and was surrounded by a tall, dark fence that Eren hated; but it kept your late-night activities somewhat private and away from the prying eyes of your neighbors. (Not only _your and Eren’s_ night-time activities, but your grill-outs and such with friends as well.)

It’s pond was beautiful, a thing of your mother-in-laws design. Roughly the shape of a pear, and only about three feet deep, it was surrounded by smooth stones, and decorated with lily pads. You adored it. Especially the little babbling fountains next to one end. The only problem was—

“These birds.” Eren sighed sleepily, wrapping his arms around your smaller frame even tighter as a stray swan waddled next to your throw blanket hanging over the edge. You giggled, more at Eren’s annoyance than anything else. “I swear to god…”

“They’re pretty.” You answered, but knew that it’d be an adventure to get any sleep out here. But at least they weren't _geese_.

Now in the wee hours of the afternoon, you and Eren had been more than ready to take a nap in the relative quiet of the outdoors. Now that the Jaeger entourage had arrived for the day, it was an impossibility inside the house.

“Yeah, and they’re loud— and they like to fight each other too.” Eren grumbled, pulling another blanket over his head and half over yours. You pulled it back down just a bit to admire the white birds’ beauty as they walked around the pond, calm for now. 

“Maybe later we’ll go out to the lake.” Eren yawned. “Take the boat out. Maybe take a hike up to Quarry Rose.”

“With the kids?” You asked automatically. “It’s supposed to be hot later—” You echoed Eren’s yawn. “Maybe not the best idea today.”

“I was thinking...just me and you.” You could hear the smile in Eren’s voice as he moved a bit of your hair off your neck. “If that’s okay with you. There are things we need to talk about.”

“Ooh. Is that so?” You smiled, turning around to look into Eren’s sleepy eyes. He leaned in to kiss you slow, and you intertwined your fingers with his, feeling the metal of your twin golden bands tap gently against one another. 

“Should I be worried?” You whisper.

“Not at all.” Eren murmured back, a soft smile alighting on his lips as he succumbed to sleep. You gave slow kisses to his jaw, and then nose before you let him rest and laid your head on his chest.

Hearing the swans starting to fight one another next to the pond, you stifled a grin and pressed your face into Eren’s shirt, smelling of laundry soap and faintly, of the pie Carla had sent over earlier. 

There, to the sounds of fluttering, beating wings and Eren’s soft snores, you pulled the blankets securely about the two of you and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've been sitting on some of this since early 2019, so I've been working to get it finished over the last couple of months while working on other things. :) I hope it didn't turn out too bad! Of course, if you spot a mistake I didn't, please let me know. 
> 
> Spring is almost upon us! 🌷 Please stay safe and be happy!


End file.
